No puedes culpar a los fans de inventar locuras con tu nombre
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: Sougo y Kagura encuentran ciertas cosas que han creado los fans sobre ellos... Espera ¿¡Eso es para mayores de 18?


Entraron a esa extraña tienda—Para ellos era extraña, ya que en sí se podría llamar una tienda común y corriente— Y Sougo tomó un _manga_ que había llamado su atención por alguna extraña razón. Lo hojeó y su rostro se tornó pálido. Kagura, curiosa, quiso saber que era lo que ese chico acababa de ver… Mala idea, ella estaba igual o peor que él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó ese manga, o doujinshi, y lo rompió furiosa. En esa _cosa salida del mismo infierno_ , como ella lo llamaba, estaba en una situación muy comprometedora con aquel sádico, y vaya, si hubiese pasado una página más, en ese instante le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco.

-Aquí hay más—Señaló Sougo con un tono monótono

Al ver toda esa colección, Kagura los hizo todos añicos. Y los que no pudo romper los llevó afuera a donde había aparecido de la nada una fogata. Se quemaban rápidamente, y soltaban una nube de humo. Esa pelirroja sonreía gustosa pensando que ya no había rastro de ninguno de esos _raros mangas._ Ni siquiera se imaginaba que eso sólo era una pequeña parte.

-Eso es lo mejor que pudimos hacer-aru—Kagura miraba con desprecio esos doujinshis quemándose

-Definitivamente—Respondió aquel castaño

Metió la mano a sus bolsillos buscando goma de mascar, pero recordó algo y su semblante cambió a uno de total preocupación. Tecleó rápido, y su rostro se tornó frio.

-Encontré esto en las redes—Comentó con desdén—Les llaman fanfics o algo así…

-¿Qué es-aru?—Preguntó intrigada

-Lo leeré—Sougo exhalo todo el aire que pudo con el fin de tomar valor—"El cuerpo esbelto y desnudo de aquella hermosa pelirroja estaba enfrente de ese castaño. Los dedos de él la acariciaban en toda su blanca piel. Ese contacto la estremecía y causaba que soltara unos pequeños gemidos. Entonces sin vacilar Sougo…—Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos—Sougo tomó a Kagura de la cintura y…

Antes de que el continuara leyendo, Kagura le arrebató el celular y lo lanzó a la fogata con un grito a lo esparta. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba invadida de furia. Sougo se quedó estático.

-Aun lo estaba pagando—Dijo ese chico mientras veía como su celular se quemaba en aquella fogata

Frustrado se retiró. Kagura no le tomó mucha importancia, en su cabeza ideaba la manera de hacer pagar a todos aquellos que le habían hecho hacer todas esas cosas. De pronto se escuchó algo caer al suelo.

-Mierda—Maldijo Sougo a regañadientes mientras levantaba algo del suelo y lo volvía a poner en su chaqueta

Ese lapso de tiempo fue suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta que era lo que él llevaba escondido. Uno de esos doujinshis que se le habían escapado de las manos. Kagura lo observó con ojos de pez muerto, y él aprovechó para comenzar a correr.

Empuñó las manos molesta y comenzó a perseguirlo soltando una sarta de groserías a la vez que le salía espuma de la boca. En el camino a él se le cayó otro, pero este era diferente. Eso estalló la ira de esa yato. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y se abalanzó a Sougo. Estaba encina de él.

-Damelos-aru—Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos

-No

Kagura comenzó a revisar en toda la chaqueta con desesperación, pero ese sádico hábilmente las escondía mientras ella buscaba en otra parte.

En ese disparate, un chico se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa amable.

-Kagura-chan me dijo Gin-san que te apuraras con la Jump que está desesperado—Le habló a esa chica con su usual tono amigable

-Callate-aru estoy ocupada—Lo calló tan apáticamente que el pobre Shinpachi pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón romperse

Se retiró con la cabeza baja hasta que vio algo que llamó su atención. Detrás de un poste estaba Soyo observando a Sougo y a Kagura nerviosa.

-Soyo-hime…—Se dijo para sí mismo cuando la vio

-Bésense—Susurraba Soyo, o bueno, susurraba tan alto que ya no se le podía llamar susurrar—BÉ-SEN-SE—Mascullaba

-¿Eh? ¿Soyo-hime?—Se limpió las gafas para poder ver bien y se las acomodó

"Esos dos jamás se besarían" pensó limpiándose el sudor y continuó caminando, pero no dejaba de pensar en tan extraña situación.

-No sería raro verte rendida a mis pies, por supuesto, como el cerdo que eres—Se burló Okita retándola con la mirada

-Puede que en esas cosas haya hecho esas cochinadas contigo-aru, pero en la vida real JAMÁS, óyeme bien, JAMÁS será así—Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa

Eso hizo que Shinpachi se detuviera de nuevo. "¿Escuché mal? Si, si eso debe ser… Tal vez con cochinadas se refería a otra cosa. Si, si eso debe ser" Pensó Shinpachi sudando hasta donde no se podía sudar y acomodándose las gafas una y otra vez nervioso.

-Si las haras, Kagura-chan—Siguió insistiendo Soyo en voz baja

Aquel chico de gafas observaba a esa princesa sin entender. Un tic en el ojo lo atacó. Acababa de ver un lado de Soyo que nunca se imaginó ni por asomo. Entonces se fue a un rincón y se hizo bolita conteniendo las lágrimas. "Voy terminar solo" pensó, "No quiero ser el tio que sólo quieren porque da regalos ya que está más solo que un perro"

Volviendo a esa china y a ese sádico…

-¡Oi espera no me ignores! Yo también soy interesante—Protestaron aquellas gafas molestas— ¿¡Gafas!? ¿¡GAFAS!?

Esos dos chicos peleaban con las miradas, parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a pasar algo interesante, porque entre ellos si podía pasar algo interesante. Era más interesante que retratar la vida de un otaku virgen que perseguía a una idol que jamás le haría caso.

-Oi ¿Eso fue una indirecta?—Una muy molesta voz arruinaba el ambiente— ¡Esta bien! ¡Cuando tenga una aventura interesante con Otsu-chan ni se te ocurra venir! Maldito narrador de pacotilla… Además soy virgen porque no he encontrado a la persona indicada—Susurraba mientras se alejaba (Por fin)

Esas gafas comenzaron a irse. Ahora entre Sougo y Kagura trataban de ver quien insultaba peor al otro…

-Era broma—Se retractaron las gafas voladoras— ¿Gafas voladoras? En fin, no me importaría que narraras mi vida con Otsu-chan… Sería un desperdicio no contarla…

El viento soplaba fuerte ese día, era perfecto.

-Espera, espera… —Estaba nervioso—Emm… Habría romance, drama, acción, desengaños… Además ya ni sabes que narrar

Si. El viento soplaba fuerte dejándole a los pies uno de esos _mangas_ que tenía Sougo entre sus ropas, porque el narrador si sabía que estaba haciendo.

Él lo recogió y le dio una pasada. Se rompió, digo, sus gafas se rompieron.

-Lo único que dije fue: ¿Kagura a dónde vas?—Expuso serio—Tengo el potencial para ser el segundo galán en discordia… Puede que Okita-san sea apuesto, fuerte, que tenga esa aura de indiferencia que atrae a las chicas, que eso sea lo único que tiene bueno ya que por dentro es un idiota

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo patético que era. Que su jutsu de virginidad era irrevocable, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo moría de envidia por aquel sádico.

-No le tengo envidia—Se despojó de la parte de arriba de su ropa dejando ver su nada esculpido cuerpo. Se quitó los lentes y los lanzó—No podría tenerle envidia

-¡Shinpachi!—Gritó Kagura con tristeza al ver a su amigo rodar en el suelo, roto

-Ese no soy yo—Dijo enojado acercándose a Kagura y poniendo rostro de modelo, pretendiendo más bien—Kagura es mía, aléjate de ella inmundo sádico

Esa pelirroja intercambio miradas con Sougo.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa a este?—Le preguntó al oído a Kagura

-No lo sé-aru—Ella hizo lo mismo—Creo que la comida de hoy le hizo daño

El cuatro ojos, frustrado, se acercó al puente listo para terminar con su vida. "Es verdad nadie me quiere, simplemente no soy necesario… Prefiero morir a terminar solo" pensó con una mirada de añoranza. Pero todo eso le había dejado una valiosa lección: "Si eres un idiota virgen es preferible morir de esa manera"

-Tus agrios comentarios ya no me afectan

Saltó y su figura desapareció entre el agua. Su muerte fue extrañada… Esas gafas iban a ser recordadas siempre, tal vez el cuerpo que las acompañaba también pero sólo era un tal vez.

-¡OI aún sigo con vida!

Quería convencerse que aún estaba con vida, pobre iluso. Pero su muerte ya había sido superada.

-Quizá es porque ¡AUN SIGO CON VIDA!

Esa china continuaba viendo con odio a ese sádico, hasta que la figura de su amigo la hizo levantarse. Se acercó a él y le sonrió.

-¿Vamos a comer a algún lado Shinpachi? Aunque seas un virgen otaku, perdedor, idiota—Ella le alzó le acercó la mano

-Kagura-chan…

-Siempre…—Dijo ella

-Nos tendrás a nosotros—Sougo se metió de la nada y ambos lo miraron con desconcierto

Ese día fueron a cenar a una cafetería. Kagura y Sougo peleaban de nuevo y Shinpachi se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa repetidas veces maldiciendo su soledad y el por qué siempre tenía que estar con esos dos.

Salieron y los tres caminaban, pero por alguna razón dejaban atrás a ese chico gafas. Sougo se revisó la ropa y sacó todas esas _revistas impropias_ y las tiró al bote de basura. Esa yato suspiró de alivio y continuó caminando junto a él.

-Ya era hora—Expresó ella con fastidio

-No era necesario tenerlas, todo lo que tiene tu cara es basura

Lanzó un puñetazo hacia él pero logró esquivarlo. La lluvia de golpes comenzó. Sougo sonreía macabramente, no había tirado todos, aun le quedaba uno. "Por si acaso" pensó con una sonrisa triunfante.

Dejaron a Shinpachi solo, descuidadamente se habían olvidado de él. Invadido por la soledad y la frustración, metió sus manos al bote de basura para sacar uno de esos doujinshis hasta que Soyo apareció en la oscuridad sorprendiendo a ese chico que saltó asustado.

-Sólo te advierto que cuando entras ya no hay vuelta atrás—Advirtió esa princesa con un aura de seriedad

La vio por unos segundos, se levantó y comenzó a irse.

-¿Sabes qué? Me marcho… Esto no es para mí—Dijo todo eso molesto

"¿Cómo es posible que yo sea el uke?" Pensó conteniendo las lágrimas, "¿Por qué no con una linda chica? No Gin-san… Hasta Kamui-san. Siempre soy el uke" corrió y se perdió en la oscuridad. Se arrepentía con todo su ser por abrir esos doujinshis.

En el shinsengumi, Sougo sonreía al ver lo que había logrado sacar sin que esa china se diera cuenta. Lo abrió y su semblante se volvió frio. Una ráfaga helada lo rodeó por completo. Ahí estaba él… Pero no como esperaba que estaría.

"Hijikata-san dame toda tu mayonesa…"

Fue lo que leyó. Y fue suficiente para que prendiera el encendedor y lo quemara entre sus manos mientras lanzaba maldiciones. En esas llamas lanzó de igual manera al pequeño muñeco vudú de Hijikata. "Muere Hijikata, muere bastardo, MUERE. Retuércete entre el fuego y Muere Hijibastardo" pensó con un rostro de completo sádico.

Sacó su bazooka. Caminando entre el pasillo se encontró a Kondo quien le preguntó a donde iba.

-A matar uno o dos bastardos por el bien de mi alma

-¿Eh? ¿Sougo?—Ese gor… Kondo simplemente veía como ese chico se iba

Del otro lado, en la Yorozuya estaba Kagura. Lo que nadie sabía era que ella también se había llevado uno de esos doujinshis. Era yaoi. Con una risita lo abrió, pero no era lo que esperaba. Estaba atada mientras Sougo…

-No, no, no—Repitió como loca lanzando esa _cosa del infierno_ en la ventana— _Imposibiru_

Eso cayó en la cabeza de Hijikata. Pero algo que esa china y ese sádico no sabían, era que si eran las doujinshis correctos que habían agarrado, pero desafortunadamente entre la pelea que tuvieron, accidentalmente intercambiaron una página de la del otro. Y esa fue la mala suerte de Mayora.

Enojado, abrió esa rara revista. Tragó saliva y quedó estático. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos.

"Shiroyasha muéstrame que tan hábil eres con tu Katana…"

Su cigarrillo se cayó cuando leyó esa parte. Como si nada, lanzó lejos eso y rió nerviosamente, con las venas saliendo. En ese momento un sádico le apuntó con su bazooka mientras lo maldecía una y otra vez.

-Muere Hijikata—Dijo Sougo cuando disparó

El pobre hombre salió volando y quedó negro de aquella explosión, tirado y agonizando. Se levantó, sacó su katana listo para castigar a su sádico subordinado. Pero en ese instante un samurái de cabellos plateados se acercó, pero pensando que ese subcomandante lo amenazaba desenvaino la suya.

-¿Quieres que te muestre que tan hábil soy con la Katana?—Lo retó

Eso fue suficiente para que Hijikata fuera al suelo de nuevo. "¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido lo vencí?" Se preguntó Gintoki rascándose la cabeza. "Bueno, al menos tengo más tiempo para ir al Pachinko" se retiró.

Al escuchar toda ese escándalo, Kagura salió y vio a su enemigo entre las calles con cara de alivio. Enfadada aun por lo sucedido, corrió hacia Sougo y lo pateó.

-No me vuelvas a atar maldito sádico-aru—Lo amenazó con un rostro terrorífico

"Con que ella lo tenía" pensó levantándose y limpiando su ropa. Agarró a Kagura y la cargó en uno de sus hombros. Ella pataleaba y le lanzaba toda clase de insultos para que la soltara.

-Creo que hay una celda y unas esposas libres—Dijo ese chico mientras sacaba unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón—Quiero olvidar todo lo que vi hoy… Aun mas relacionada con la mayonesa ajena, espero que tú me ayudes—Sonrió

"Herps me, herps me" gritaba Kagura al ver que Sougo parecía hablar enserio. "Lo voy a matar, lo castrare" pensó mordiéndolo, pero era inútil.

.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Holi *w* Ojala les guste ya que esta medio raro xD De hecho este tipo de cosas son mis favoritas al narrar junto a las de acción :v**

 **Saludos y suerte ^w^**


End file.
